Mistakes Happen
by Lachlan132
Summary: It is the day of the reaping, mistakes happen, The 79th Annual Hunger Games, there is no way back.
1. Chapter 1

It is the day of the reaping, I am imagining finally becoming ineligible and to come out of the reaping nearly unscathed (with a person who was kinda my friend getting reaped lat last years 78th hunger games, at least he didn't die in pain, a quick death in the bloodbath.) Rightly so my family taught me to not to join the rebellion that Katniss Everdeen accidentally started by trying to save her and this other boy from District 12 (whom to my knowledge is still alive) lives. People getting killed all around us but none of us getting killed, it was weird to hear the sound of bombs in the distance ,but none ever hitting us, the Capitol just left us alone. As long as we left them alone.

District 7 was the only district not to take a side in the war so we remained basically untouched. The career districts still produce the ravaging beasts who want to kill everyone as fast as they can, a few years ago this girl from 2 went around trying to eat the tributes that she killed. She was easily going to win but she got taken by some invisible force that literally ripped her apart, so it is an unsaid rule that there is no cannibalism.

I am standing beside my 14 year old brother, Brad Pitt, his ashen blond hair combed back especially for the reaping, I am ready to Volunteer if it comes to that. Our escort Dominique Wilkins says "Ladies First… Selena Azavič", her, I hate her, I hate her tanned features, I hate her dark hair, I hate her high voice, In short I hate her. I'm also glad for her to die, "And now for the boys… Brad"- I cut her off and yell in my calmest voice, I volunteer. "Our 2 tributes Selena Azavič and Jessie Pitt".

I am herded into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers and pick up a small wound on my right hip bone. My mother walks in to the justice hall amazingly calmly. "Try to win" is all she says to me before she is taken by the peacekeepers. I wait for another few minutes before my father, the blacksmith walks in. He just looks at me and then finally asks. "Do you think you can win?", "not really" I reply, "well you can, your strong and strength counts for heaps in the arena and you know it". I wait for a long few minutes before I am hauled off by peacekeepers onto a sleek Capitol Bullet Train.

I have later learned while on the train, the person I volunteered for was not my brother, another person called Brad Johansen. Our mentors, Blight and Johanna walk in, Johanna is a psychopath so I hope to have Blight as my mentor, Blights, his brown hair tousled mocks Dominique and says "Ladies First." Johanna wants the Selena which is a small victory for me, still I think they don't even care about us at all as they are the only victors from 7 even though we are a middle class district. This is what the Capitol have to say about us.

"This beautiful district is lush with trees, from which these citizens supply our lumber and paper. The people of District 7 are hardworking and down-to-earth."

Blight discusses tactics and what not to do to me, they were do not team up with the

careers and the other was not to do anything stupid. I walk into my quarters after my frustrating talk with Blight who now evidently doesn't like me. I do not have a chance in these games.

I peel my outfit off my sweat soaked torso, I get in the shower and breathe a sigh of relief as the warm water washes the sweat off my body, I don't think twice about pressing all the buttons and getting myself attacked by swarms of bubbles, water jets and some other substance. "God that was fun" I think out loud. I have Four Poster Bed embedded with this soft silky stuff covering an ultra soft mattress. I can't sleep for what seems like years until the drowsiness overcomes me.

I wake to have breakfast with Dominique, Johanna, Blight and Selena, Selena stays very quiet while Johanna and Dominique are arguing about something to do with Capitol, Johanna hates the Capitol, she was taken prisoner after the rebellion by the Capitol and even after she was released she was to be closely supervised. Johanna flicks her dark hair away from her pale features, yells at Dominique and stalks out of the Breakfast Car.

We should be nearing the Capitol now, or so Blight said nearly 2 hours ago so I angrily stamp back to my room to try to have some more rest, if I do I am not looking forward to it. Nightmare after Nightmare attacks me, me getting stabbed in the heart by a girl with a razor sharp silver knife and then she spitting in face as I'm dying, slowly and painfully. I am woken by Dominique, "only 2 more hours" she chirps in her posh Capitol accent, as she leaves the room I imitate her voice under my breath so only I can hear it.

I get out of bed and take my first looks at the Capitol, wow is all I can say, huge water fountains spouting different colours of water, tall waterfront buildings made of glass, mansions glowing with colour and the sound of fireworks going off in the distance.

As we pull into the station I face the Capitol crowd, I grimace at the sight of them, piercings all over their faces, their bodies dyed bright colours, even mutations. Once i get over my shock I open the window and start waving. People look into their tribute guides and start chanting my name. Selena gives me a look of what I think is confusion. "you aren't gonna win these games", "yeah so, I can still try."


	2. Chapter 2

I eat some fancy delicacy with chocolate, orange and heaps of other stuff that I do not know. As my father is the local blacksmith we have always had enough to eat, even cakes, but none of those cakes ever tasted as good at this. I enter my quarter, on the 7th floor and enter my room. It is even fancier than room on the train, way fancier to be in fact, there is a screen that shows lots of landscapes, I pick up the remote and try to figure out how to use it. Once I do I flick through the pictures until I find a picture of a vast forest. It reminds me of home.

I am woken by Dominique telling me that tonight is the opening ceremony and I will be taken to my stylists and prep team to try and make me look good so. I am taken to a place where the stylists and their prep team look over you like hawks, or so I am told. I enter through the double doors and the prep team see me immediately. "A lot of change needed here if this boy's gonna gain sponsors" says a man with long lime green hair, piercings in his nose and lip and a tail. "you can't talk" I retort, "yes I can, quite easily to" says the man. I don't think this guy understands the wonders of sarcasm. "This is Rhombus" gestures a woman wearing pink heels, a pink dress and with pale pink skin. And I am Julius says a man who almost looks normal apart from some weird eyeliner and a few piercings. "Hey" he says, "we've got a bit of work to do on you before you see Theo."

The prep team start wolfing over me like a pack of dogs and then standing back and admiring their work, minute after minute, hour after hour. Time is running very slowly, like the world is in slomo finally Rhombus says "Enough, he almosts looks good now." I think some insults that i would like to say to Rhombus inside my head but I think better of saying them as, I do want to gain sponsors.

I am escorted by some Capitol people to Theo, who looks at me with disdain then grins, "you will be a good enough tree.

I am taken to one of the Capitol's Stables to ride on the horses. The District 7 horse is chestnut brown. If you think about it the horses are much luckier than us tributes, they actually can live a few more years in the best conditions a horse could ever have.

We start to walk out of the stables. Selena and I dressed in a papery tree outfit , the crowd are chanting the district 1 and 2 tributes names like they are their own and we are just like innocent bystanders as no one even looks at us. As we come around the bend President Snow, dressed in a ghastly silver suit starts his speech. " We thank you tributes, for your sacrifice reminds us of the dark days 4 and 79 years ago will never happen again."

After that frightening experience I run, as fast as I can away, away from human civilization. To the roof complex. For a while I just stare at my hands then I look out over the railings and stick my arm out. Suddenly I feel a jolt and my arm bounces back and hits me in the face. Just at the moment a slight voice says "yeah it does that, I think its to stop us from committing suicide".

I turn suddenly turn around to face the person behind me and find its the girl from DIstrict 2, she

isn't muscle bound like nearly all of the other career tributes but small and slight. We talk about the games for a while then I head back to my quarters when I realise I don't even know her name.

Today Is the first day of training my advice from both Johanna is to not show my strengths until the private training with the Game-makers where I am 'scored' but as I walk in I notice the careers staring intently at me. The Head Instructor, a women named Tasha says "I would pay attention to what the instructors say in training because this is the Hunger Games, only one tribute comes out alive so this training could be the matter of life and death." I make up my mind to start on the stations that I am weaker at like the berries station where I learn the names and shapes of edible and poisonous berries. I then head over to the Snares,Traps and knotting section, I learn some basic knots and snares before learning how to avoid stepping into traps and other things like that.

Some of the careers are still looking at me so I head over to spiked metal balls, I see 120kgs written on one of the balls, I pick it up my arms straining under the weight. I swing the ball round and round until finally I let it go. It lands at the career tribute from District ones feet. I look at him questioningly he shrugs then nods with approval. The careers grin at each other for some reason then walk off. I ask Blight about it and he gets angry with me for 'disobeying' him and then tells me me that I am probably a target for the careers or they want to team up with them. He then says if you want to survive I would team up with them otherwise they will just hunt you and hunt and hunt you even more until they find you, then they will kill you. But I will take my chances.

I enter, 13th into the training area and decide to throw the 120 kg weights again after this goes well i decide to maybe throw a knife. It lands about a cm away from the dummy's chest. Then I elaborately bow and leave the quarters. At 6:00 pm Dominique herded me into the quarters to watch Cesear Flickerman announce the scores from the the training. I nervously take a seat and watch Cesears face intently. Firstly the girl from district 1s face comes up on screen. Persephone, 8. Light, 10. Thats the first district over and done with anyway. Its getting close now. District 6, Shelby, 6. Selena, District 7, 6. The finally Jesse, District 7, 9. I shrug my shoulders and think with myself '9 is an ok score to work with'.


	3. Chapter 3

I head off to bed and sleep without nightmares for the first time since I volunteered in the reaping. I am woken up by a loud banging on my door and hop out of bed to see the features Dominique outside my door screaming at me to get up to practise for todays Interviews. Todays Interviews. That gets me out of bed.

After a few hours of practising I'm feeling faint and I ask if we can have a break. Dominique mercilessly denies me. She keeps me practising and practising until 3:00 pm then she says that it is time to have to have lunch.

Finally I think inside my head as I grab something to eat and a glass of wine


End file.
